BOGs
by Anime Megami
Summary: B.O.G.s meaning boy obsessed girls of course. you were going about your everyday life when you spotted the impossible. Raditz, Vegeta and Goten looking lost with no where to go. so naturally you offer your place. usual disclaimer: I dont own Vegeta, Radit


**Dreams**

Abbie

"I can't wait to see Joel in action" Shelley squealed slightly jumping up & down on the spot. Shelley had thin short dyed bright red hair, deep blue eyes, not that big busted & quite a small lady. She'd just finished collage. She'd been workin her arse of trying to get a degree in biology & everything else needed to become a vet.

"Get lost! Benji's the fittest one & you know it!" Abbie answered just finishing packing the car. Abbie had long thick brown hair, tranquil blue eyes, the complete opersite to Shelley, ( big busted & proud) & was a little bit taller. She & Shelley had been best friends since high school & had been inseparable ever since. Abbie had also just finished college. She'd been studying law, she wanted to be a solicitor,( Lawyer.)

Both Shelley & Abbie had just took their final exams & were going to see Good Charlotte in concert to celebrate their new freedom. They were taking their good old fellow freedom fighter Andrea as well. All three made formed the B.O.G's ( Boy obsest girls.) They all loved each others company & were all fun loving weirdos making the best out of any bad situation.

" I don't know what you two see in those weirdos. Now give me Orlando Bloom any day & I will die happy!" Andrea protested standing arms folded. Andrea was the tallest out of the three, had long blonde hair, almost multicoloured eye's & was like Shelley bust wise. She already had a job as a choreographer & couldn't be happier.

" Ugh Orlando! Come off it!" Shelley spat getting her self in the passenger seat of her brothers car.

" Eh excuse me but I clearly remember you & Abb's as well as me fancying the pants off him in high school! Ha! Beat that!" Andrea loudly protested pointing a accusing finger at Shelley than Abbie.

" Ye in the first few years of high school but we quickly got over him." Shelley smugly replied now sitting in the passenger seat of her brothers BMW arms folded, almost mocking Andrea without realising it.

" Face it we've fancied so many boys we just can't keep track of them!" Abbies laughed from the boot of the car still packing (well cramming)the stuff they'd all packed for the concert, yet her voice still butted in almost laughing at the shamefully true fact. " Andrea what time is it?"

" 6.05 exactly" Andrea replied.

" So we have 25 minutes then?" Abbie asked.

" Yep...unless you lot wanna be late." Andrea got into the back of the car.

Silence fell over them for a while but was broke by a snort from Andrea.

" What?" Shelley asked relived that something had broke the silence.

" Well..." Andrea started. " Seeing as you & Abbie have pretty much fancied the same boys your whole lives so far, I was just going through the strangest boys you've both ever fancied..."

" Yes, and" Shelley almost sighed knowing Andrea was gonna bring out another (out of the millions) of Abbie & Shelley's embarrassing stories.

" ...I remembered when you (points at Shelley) fancied characters from that cartoon... O damn what was it called again?"

" Dragonball Z" Abbies voice answered flatly closing the boot with a whack & walking to the drivers seat of the car.

" O God no!" Shelley screeched slumping in her chair, & burying her face in her hands.

" I knew that'd come back & haunt me some day!"

" Ye well I remember Shelley having a major crush on O who's he called?" She asked clicking at Abbie who stared at her clicking fingers unammused, the stress of cramming all the other stuff besides hers into the smallish boot of the car showing in her eyes but decided not to stress on them but take the stress out on the road. Shelley eyed Abbie threatfully daring her not to tell & add to her misery

" Vegeta." Abbie replied flatly, staring right back at Shelley.

" Ye that's it! Ta Abb's"

Shelley groaned & sunk as low as she could in the seat as Abbie started the car. But suddenly after thinking bolted up & started at Andrea.

" Abbies just as bad!" She protested " if not worse!" she added under her breath hoping Abbie wouldn't hear, but it was in vain as Abbie let out a suprisingly dirty & agreeing smirk, making Shelley laugh. Shelley knew very well that Abbie wasn't shy about the fact & was prepared to joke about the fact.

" She fancied loads of things. Remember Raditz?" Abbie went bright red.

" Ha, ye...they were the good old days." Andrea dulled.

" Shut up. We're only just in our twenties so we're not that old. We're barely adults!" Abbie smiled.

" Believe me, as a choreographer I mostly work with kids & that can definitely make you feel old." Andrea returned.

" Well can we at least GO while I'm still young!" Shelleys voice range through the car sounding, fed up of fighting & a little pissed off.

Abbie started letting the engine roar a bit before backing out of the drive & down the road.

Shelley put a Linkin park cd in the car audio & turned the volume & bass up to the max. Her & Andrea were jumping up & down to the music as well as screeching the words at the top of their lungs. They were all trying to get in the mood for the concert. Abbie was nodding her head & driving well above the speed limit, letting the stored stress of packing rip through the exhilaration peddle.

About half an hour into the journey Andrea demanded they take a pit stop. She'd drank alot of coke & Bacardi the night before & it had just caught her up.

So they stopped. Andrea made a dash for the toilets promising she'd be as quick as she could so they left the car running while she relived herself. However Andrea had also ate alot & ended up taking forever. After about another half an hour walked out to the car looking like she'd float off into the air.

" There is no way in hell you just took a piss! I've known constipated people unload quicker than that!" Shelley screamed as Andrea as she stepped back in the car.

" Well I can't control my bladder & bodily functions at will you know" Andrea retorted.

Abbie drove back onto the motorway & drove twice as fast to try to make up time.

" Watch to petrol Abbie! We don't wanna run out of petrol anytime soon." Shelley warned.

"Don't worry. We'll be okay." Abbie assured them. Not noticing the petrol gauge bellow the half full mark & at the rate Abbie was driving was dropping very fast.

After an hour of none stop driving everyone was felling a little rest less. They were now travelling through country side. Andrea & Shelley were sure Abbie was lost. Abbies mum had once took 2 hours to get to Shelleys & they were sure that that fact must run in the family, obviously Abbie denied the fact to her back teeth & rubbed it in there face so much when she got back on the motorway.

" Guys I need to stop to stretch my legs, is that ok?" Abbie asked.

" Sure, whatev." Andrea yawned.

Abbie pulled over & got out, Shelley jumped about, trying to get the blood flow back in her legs, where as Andrea fell out, legs numb. Abbie opened the boot & got some sandwiches & drinks out, handed one of each to Andrea & Shelley. Andrea tried to stand but yet again failed. Abbie & Shelley burst out laughing & Andrea joined in, then realising how funny she looked in her current state. All three young ladies were giggling like little school girls again & it felt good. After a while they died down & lay on the ground staring at the sky.

" I suppose we should get going again." Shelley sighed.

"Ok. We're late anyway thanks to Andrea. Come on Andrea up you get." Abbie sighed helping Andrea up & into the car.

Everyone was ready to go. Abbie tried to get the car started but to no prevail.

" Shelley...em...just one problem." Abbie said grimly " The cars out of juice...we're stuck."

" NO WAY!" Shelley screamed " HOW AM I GOING TO SEE JOEL NOW!"

" Shelley! How are we gonna get to the concert if anywhere now?" Andrea was starting to panic.

" Shit!...Shit shit shit!" Abbie was banging her head on the driving wheel.

Andrea franticly pulled out her mobile & started to phone her boyfriend Dan.

In no time Dan was on his way to pick them up & Shelley started to calm down. All through this time Abbie had been hitting her head & was now on the receiving end of a migraine. All the girls unpacked the car & put all the stuff on the grassy bank at the side of the motorway where they'd lay earlier.

About 15 minutes after they'd finished unpacking Dan arrived. (they'd packed alot of stuff as Abbie should have known.) They then all started packing the stuff into his car & were finally on their way.

" Where you gals goin then?" Dan asked cheerfully.

" We were going to see Good Charlotte in concert But we've took so long I think we've probably missed it! But I'm ok...that is now I'm with you my Danny poo." Andrea cooed lovingly hugging his arm so much that he nearly swerved into another car. Abbie & Shelley were regretting letting her sit in the front with him.

" So where's this concert then Shelley?" He asked avoiding his deranged lover for a bit.

" London...north London." She replied dryly. Shelley wasn't too keen on Dan, but then again she wasn't keen on any of Andreas boyfriends for some reason. (probably jealousy.) Boys always seemed to be attracted to blondes, It really got to her because she felt the boys should be coming after her. The last time she'd seen her natural hair colour she was blonde but she'd dyed her hair so much during her high school years it'd lost it's colour & she'd always resented it.

" Alrighty then. I'll try to get there as fast as I can." Dan ended the short conversation.

It was 3 in the evening when they arrived at the concert & it was already in mid swing.

" Joel!...Joel I'm here...Joel marry me...you hear me!" All three of the girls had managed to wiggle to a space near the front of the crowd & Shelley was already proclaiming her love at the top of her lungs.

" Oi! Shut up Hobbit!" shouted a familiar voice. It was Tomy. He had gone to the same high school as the three girls & had been a victim of one of Shelley's independent crushed of Shelley. He called her hobbit because she was one of the smallest in the year, (small being like a hobbit from Lord of the rings.)" What are you doin here?" He shouted over the crowd & music.

" Tomy! Oh God! How are you?" Shelley asked almost in hysterics. Andrea looked gob smacked

"Nice to see you Tomy. I haven't seen you on top of the pops yet!" Abbie added to conversation. Tomy had always wanted to be a famous musician.

" What?" He yelled. " Can't hear you. Look here's my number call me after the concert & we can meet somewhere & catch up ok!"

" Fine." Shelley yelled & took the number before he could give it to Abbie or Andrea. With that he disappeared into the crowd.

Looking around for him Abbie spotted a weird looking crowd. They weren't weird as in shape or looks in any way but it just struck Abbie that they looked weird & stook out in the crowd somehow. She could have swore one of them looked like Goten from Dragonball Z But it was impossible seeing as it was a cartoon & therefore not real. One of the taller members of them turned looking at Abbie & she swiftly turned her attention back to the once again screaming Shelley blushing.

Good Charlotte started playing 'Life styles of the rich & famous' & all three of the girls started jumping up & down as hard as they could, Abbie & Shelley being musicians, started playing a air guitar each & all three sang the lyrics with all their hearts & lungs. This attracted & encouraged many of the crowd. These girls knew how to party & weren't gonna stop till they were drained of every last fibre of energy.

The song finished & so did the concert, all three were knackered & sent Abbie for drinks. Abbie weaved in & out of the dying crowd to the food stands. She ordered a fanta, a coke & a sprite. She was just about to pay when she realised Andrea had the all their money.

"Damn...em listen could you hold on for one minute while I get my money of my friend please! Just don't close on me" Abbie begged. But the salesperson disagreed.

" It's okay I'll pay." A strange voice appeared beside her. It was that boy that Abbie'd thought looked like Goten.

" O...kay." Abbie slowly agreed. Shocked as she realised he sounded just like him too. ' I must be mad! Goten's a cartoons character so he can't be real!' He took the drinks from the young man & smiled politely.

" Thanks..." Abbie tried to move away but her conscience stopped her from getting very far. "...listen this may sound strange but do you know you look just like someone called Goten? Forgive me if you think I'm mad, we'll probably never meet again but I just had to tell you." She blurted & waited for a response looking like he was gonna hit her one, either that or she expected to be given a stern queer look.

" How do you know that name?" He asked puzzled.

" Oh nothing, I just used to be a Dragonball Z wiz kid when I was younger." She admitted blushing, avoiding eye contact with the boy.

" Well ok ...erm...what's your name?"

" Abbie. I'm here with my best friend Shelley & good friend Andrea."

" Andrea... the blonde one?"

" Yep. A natural blonde as well." Abbie almost boasted pointed at Andrea.

" Well...I'll tell you a secrete if you do me a favour" the boy bargained coming close to Abbie to whisper in her ear.

" Of course..." But she was cut off as he softly whispered in her ear making her come over in goose bumps & shivers all over.

" I am Goten." Abbies jaw nearly fell off. " & …well I don't want to impose too much but now the concerts over...well you seem to be a nice person.." Abbie blushed madly, her eyes closed. "…that obviously knows about DBZ which is handy because...well... this is where that promise comes in." Goten whispered words took Abbie a whole knew place in her mind as his breath softly caressed her ear. When she'd noticed he'd finished she quickly woke herself up.

"Prove it." Abbie sounded sceptical. " Fly a bit. Only mine & your friends are here, the shops are closed, so go on fly." Goten looked at Abbie's friends, they had managed to get on stage ( god knows how!) & were searching around for band members. As soon the two girls had ran back stage he took off at top speed to the opersite side of the field & back. Abbie just stood, frozen, watching as Goten made his way back.

Seeing as Abbie was completely frozen, Goten then continued with the conversation.

" ...We need somewhere to crash for the night. Could we come to yours please?" Abbie nodded slowly, thawing out. She couldn't resist or even say no to the boy. The words settled in her head, but then her eyes widened, head span round & she stared Goten in the eyes.

" Hold on a sec! We!...who's we!" Abbie didn't mind one person but…'we' .'Oh God!.. the other two I saw Goten with…there's Raditz, that isn't good, he's huge!...&…V..V..Vegeta! That's a nightmare! He has a personality like a cactus!...& if Saiyans are anything like they are on would be a nightmare!' Abbie closed her eyes & waited Goten's answer. Goten smiled, like he could hear Abbie's thoughts, her body language telling him a lot.

" I think you already know."

'SSSHHHIIITTT!' Abbie screamed in her head.

Suddenly Andrea appeared from the stage & came over. She was too hit with the feeling Abbie had had about Goten, but she shook it off.

" Abb's, Shelley was talking to Joel..." Andrea started but Abbie yet again butted in.

" From Good Charlotte?"

" Yep, well it was more like harassing him until he spoke to her, & ...well she & him are still talking now & well...He's giving her a lift home." She finished flatly.

The shock to both Abb's & Andrea's minds was amazing. It seemed to absorb their bodies & surroundings & let them drift into air, numb from shock. They just stood for ages staring at each other.

After a while they came out of their coma like conditions & Abbie started to worry about getting home. Shelley's brother's car was on a motorway somewhere & she couldn't drag thease strangers into Dan's car when even Andrea didn't know about them. Goten walked off to get the others & Abbie seized her to explain everything to the blonde.

" Andrea would you believe me, you're good & long time friend, if I was to say that that boy is Goten!"

" No." She didn't even think about it.

" Why!." Abbie squealed.

" Because I know there is no way that a cartoon character could be real...they only exist on paper & pen. I admit that boy does look like the character Goten but I'm positive that that couldn't be him."

" I don't understand it myself but you have to believe me Andrea!...I've spoke to him & he sounds just like Goten & apparently he's here with Raditz & Vegeta..."

" Abbie shut up!" Andrea's voice dryly ordered. " Have you any idea how mad you sound? I'm struggling not to laugh at you." Sure enough curves were starting to form in the corners of her mouth as she spoke.

"Look for yourself (points at Goten standing by the other men backs facing them.) At least admit that they do look like the characters!"

" Fine they do. Happy now?"

" Yep."

Silence fell over the two once again, Andrea realised it was getting dark phoned Dan to come & pick them up. Abbie wasn't too sure this supposed 'Raditz', which was now walking over with the supposed 'Vegeta' , was going to fit in Dans car.

She went over to Goten & told him her worries. Suprisingly he laughed! He told her that because it was getting dark very fast they'd be able to fly to her home without getting spotted. Abbies legs went weak.

" Come off it!...Fly honestly! I'm not a little girl you know! Don't let my youthful looks fool you.." A snort sounded from Andrea. " I honestly don't think you'd able to lift me! Not with ease." Abbie was almost frantic, trying to avoid an embarrassing scene.

" Well will you at least let me try Abbie ...please." Goten pleaded, almost egar to pick her up. Abbie bit her lip & thought quickly.

" Oh...I know I'm gonna regret this but ...go on. Just don't drop me! I'm fragile." She blindly lied. Vegeta, who was now standing quite near, let out a snort similar to Andrea, then spoke for the first time, his voice urgent yet stern.

" Listen. Can we please do whatever we're going to do. I'm bored shitless of standing around. Goten, if you have a plan for tonight then lets hear it, me & your weakling uncle _do_ have better things to do you know!" He was starting to lose his patience & it was showing. Andrea took one look at Vegeta & backed off franticly looking for her boyfriends car. Raditz was just standing next to his prince, face wiped of any emotion. He was just kept looking at the empty field that about half a hour ago had held over a million people, every so often he'd steal a glance at Abbie admiring her curves as she talked to Goten. He didn't even notice Andrea, he didn't like blondes.

Goten ignored Vegeta's moans for as long as he could. He sweeped Abbie off her feet & held like a groom did to his bride after their wedding. Abbie blushed & then turned to her normal quite tanned self when she realised Goten wasn't straining under her weight at all, it was as if she were a feather to him. It wasn't that she was fat, in fact she was in quite good shape, it was just that she (like any girl) was very conscious of her weight.

He assured her that she wasn't heavy & placed her down again. A load horn sounded in the distance making Raditz & Vegeta jump, not that they admitted it.

" That'll be Dan. You comin Abb's?" Andrea asked trying not to attract the attention of who she thought was an incredibly unstable man, that was Vegeta.

" Na. You go & I'll see you tomorrow."

" But how do you intend to get home?" Andrea asked almost laughing, thinking Abbie was playing some kind of joke.

" I'll get a lift of thease guys." Abbie enlightened Andrea & she just laughed, still not believing that the boy, Abbie'd been talking to, had been Goten. Meanwhile Vegeta looked insulted. How dare she address him & his fellow Saiyans as 'guys'! He looked very pissed off which just scared Andrea even more when she saw his face.

" Listen...It's been a long day your obviously tired so okay I'll leave you with your friends & I'll see you tomorrow." Andrea spoke to Abbie as if she was retarded & ran off to Dan waving as she went.

" Bye bimbo." Abbie sounded sarkily.

" Now can we go." Vegeta demanded " I'm sick, to the end of Raditz's tail, of this place. Raditz don't you agree ?" Raditz's face once again came off Abbie & hit the reality of Vegeta's hard voice with a thud.

" Yes! This place is boring & dull & the music was crap!" Raditz lied to keep on his prince's side. But the impression that he got off Abbie wasn't worth the lie. He turned around, back to Abbie. It was one thing to 'diss' Abbies idea of a good day but to insult the music she loved was like telling the pope that he was the devil himself!...that & the boy she fancied was in the band that was just insulted.

" I'm sick off your time wasting Goten! I'm taking control!" Vegeta barked. " Raditz grab the girl, she can direct us to her home on the way." Abbie's eyes widened once more, she placed her hands on her hips.

" No!...No way am I going to be lifted by that...thing! He insulted one of the best concerts I've been to in a long time ( Linkin Parks being the best) & he's been looking at me , & I mean ALL of me, all evening! PERVERT!"

Raditz turned sharply, eyes wide. He was going to protest but decided not to say anything because it was true. He didn't think she'd noticed. He walked over but not too close, (out of slapping range.) Vegeta gave Abbie a glare that told her if she didn't co-operate she'd be injured in the nastiest way he could think. He knew she'd got the message & a dirty smirk appeared on his face. Abbie sighed & gave up. As a lawyer she had alot of power in the law department (as well as alot of money,) but these guys had power in everything else. Raditz cautiously wrapped his arms around Abbies waist trying not to offend her or make her feel uncomfortable. Abbie pointed them in the direction of the area where she lived & they were off.

While they were flying Abbie cooled down & decided to forgive Raditz.

" Listen Raditz...I'm sorry...I'm sorry about earlier I'm not usually like that. Andrea was right I must be tired." She'd tried to look up at his face but she was in a difficult position, her back as against Raditz's chest & she couldn't move around much without risking a fall. " Sorry again." Raditz felt Abbie stop trying to look round. He looked at her & sighed quietly. He wanted to answer Abbie so bad but he noticed Vegeta was ear wigging. " Well...do you forgive me?" Abbies voice getting angry again. Raditz wanted to answer so badly but knew Vegeta would kill him if he showed any emotion towards a 'weak' female."Well!" Abbie was disappointed when she received no reply " Fine then.." She said bitterly. "...I live just down there." She pointed to a fairly big house in a little clearing.

" You live there! Wow you must be rich!" Goten squealed

" Yes, well I'm a lawyer & lawyers get paid alot, thousands even. Depends on how successful you are."

" So you're successful then?" Goten confirmed.

" Oh believe me I'm very busy." She almost boasted, & then just as a bit of fun & to see if she'd get a reaction, added. " I have to wear alot of tight suits & uniforms too. you know, the attract attention, sway the favour. Build tension when I get emotional." Raditz squeezed her slightly. Abbie smiled to herself, feeling better now.

" Are some of them tight around your bre..."

" Goten!" Vegeta barked as they lowered onto her drive.

As they landed Abbie got out her keys & phone. She walked over, unlocked the door directed them to the living room & kitchen & as soon as they were in she shut the door, not locking it but she just wanted a bit of privacy as she made a call.

She phoned Shelley to see if she was ok & that she was actually with Joel & not Benji. Abbie knew Shelley all to well. She knew Shelley would try to get friendly with Benji as well, purely to spite Abbie.

The number was dialled & after a while Shelley picked up.

" Hi wassup Abb's?"

"You ok Shell?"

" Of course I am! I'm with the boy of my dreams & you think I'm not ok!"

" Well ok as long as your not with Benji then that's ok."

" O ye I never thought of that..."

" Shelley you dare!. &...& I'll take you to court!" Abbie started to yell, Goten came out & stood in the doorway, along with Raditz. They were both wondering why Abbie was yelling this late at night, Vegeta couldn't care less. Bulma had always been yelling at him so he'd learned to ignore it.

" O come on! What are you gonna accuse me of? Getting to your boy first! Honestly girl...you've been so stressy recently! In fact ever since Nathan stood you up you've so been up tight. Get a good night's sleep & I'll see you in the morning ok."

" Fine...your right...I'll see you in the morning." Abbie dulled down & hung up. looking at the stars in the sky above her, arms folded.

She had thought to mention about the boys in her house but the last thing she needed was her best friend against her. Plus Shelley was right, Abbies old boyfriend Nathan & her had been going out for ages & just last month he'd stood her up & she'd never seen him since. That was until last week when she was in town & saw him with her high schools 'Miss Perfect' Faye (blonde). Abbie could have ran over & slapped Faye so hard but instead had kept it bottled up, thus her actions now. Abbie felt like crying, her face going pink & tears forming in the corners of her eyes. She took a look at her big house not noticing Goten & Raditz in the door way. She'd done good so far in her life, she had lots of money, a big house, one or two horses, a Suzuki motorbike & a Jaguar in her garage & yet she was so sad.

She looked at the time on her phone, it was nearly 1:30 in the morning. She didn't say anything, just trudged right past the boys & into the house. She put on a false smile & asked the boys to follow her upstairs. She got them out some of Nathan's old clothes from when he'd stayed round hers. Unfortunately she didn't have any think in Raditz's size so he'd have to sleep in his boxers, not that he minded.

Goten was now changed into a black Guinness top & kept his boxers on under it, Vegeta was reluctantly wearing a dark blue DJ Scooter top as well as his boxers.

Abbie led them to the room next to hers. It had a double bed & a door out to a small balcony, (similar to Abbies room only Abbies had an ensuit.)

" Abbie there's three of us." Vegeta sounded dryly, as if she was dumb.

" I know that Vegeta." She answered just as dryly, then yawning.

" One of you lots gonna have to sleep on the couch that folds out to a bed down stairs." Raditz immediately turned round & headed down stairs. He didn't want to sleep in the same bed as another man, let alone his prince or nephew. The other two headed into the guest room & lay as far apart from each other as possible.

Abbie headed into her room, changed into her pj trousers & a baggy shirt & went to wash up & brush her teeth.

She went downstairs to lock up & saw Raditz finished getting undressed. She watched as he threw his top & trousers on the floor beside him & he turned to the sofa bed. As soon as she saw Raditz's marble like muscles Abbie felt a rush of lust surge threw her veins, she opened her mouth & breathed softly & quietly, fearing Raditz would discover her hiding behind the corner.

Abbie watched for a couple of minutes before, the lust subsided enough so she could move. She swiftly entered the room, she acted a casually as she could forcing her wilder thoughts to the back of her mind.

" You ok?...You want a quilt or something?" She asked.

" Up to you... I've slept in worse conditions." He assured her, his voice not gruff like she'd imagined it to be. Abbie watched out of the corner of an eye as Raditz sat down & pulled his trousers down & off, chucking them on top of his shirt.

" I'll go get one, after all what kind of host would I be if I let you freeze & don't say your not cold coz I can see your goose bumps from here." He almost blushed. No-one had really bothered that much with Raditz. They had always thought he was a big tough Saiyan & thought he didn't need much attention.

" Hold on a minute." Abbie disappeared up stairs & was back down in a flash with a big thick quilt & pillow. He laughed as she nearly tripped down the stairs on it.

" There you go." She handed it to him.

" Ta...don't you want to know how we're here? Abbie right?...I mean your friend thought that it was impossible yet you just adapted to the situation with no real fuss. I don't understand why you just believed without an explanation." Abbie sat on the bed, close to Raditz.

" Yes it's Abbie,...Well...I suppose I adapted well coz there was always a little girl inside that always wished it was true & that it could happen... besides I've had weirder things happen to me..."

" Really?" Raditz's eyes narrowed, his voice suspicious.

" Well...not really if I'm honest but I've had some real weird things happen to me." He smiled at her & she was almost lost in his gaze but she broke off realising she'd promised Shelley she'd get a good nights sleep so she wasn't mardy tomorrow.

"Anyway, I gotta get some sleep or else I'm gonna be a really moody bitch tomorrow. Night." She kissed him on the cheek & went upstairs.

Raditz watched Abbie go up the stairs smiling & lay down to get his own sleep still smiling knowing what he was going to dream about tonight.

Abbie didn't bother to lock up. She knew that with Raditz down there someone would have to be suicidal to break in. Abbie went into her room & lay in her bed trying to think how the men in her house were real, after about 2 minutes she drifted off.

Believer 

Andrea

" You comin round or what!" Abbie had been bugging her all morning. She wanted her to come round on her own.

" Abbie listen. I'll believe whatever you want me to if it means you'll drop this & stop bugging me!" Andrea still didn't believe that Abbie was telling the truth. She was positive that it was impossible. She did have one doubt in her mind though. Abbie was a very sceptical person & wasn't one to be persuaded easily. Plus just a little bit of her,like Abbie, wished it was true.

" Ok ok I'll come, but don't expect me to believe you, alright!"

" Thank you Andrea. You won't regret it!" She put the phone down.

So why did Andrea feel like she would.

Later that morning Andrea pulled up in Abbies drive. Abbie came out to meet her. Andrea got out of her car & locked it.

" I'm not staying long, I have a class to visit & a theatre to get to in the evening." Andrea warned Abbie before Abbie could get her involved in anything unusual or embarrassing, as she usually did when she came round.

" My aren't we busy." Abbie was almost impressed at Andreas organisation. Andrea was no normal blonde, ( She liked cheese ...alot!)

" Ye. Business has been booming recently." Andrea was chuffed with the fact thanks to business she'd earned over £5,000 last week alone. " Now can we get this over with, I don't believe that they're real & that's final." She then realised that she was arguing with a person that argues & persuades for a living.

" Well then I'll have to persuade you." Abbie knew what Andrea had just realised & took her inside.

Andrea sat on the coach that Raditz had slept on & she looked uneasy. Abbie was staring at her in a scarily cheerful way. She looked around the empty living room trying to notice anything different & then finding nothing amiss waited for Abbie to talk.

" It has come to my attention that you don't believe I'm telling the truth Andrea, am I wrong." Andrea sat as far back in the seat as possible. Abbie was starting to talk like a lawyer in a court interrogating the murderer. Andrea nodded slowly.

" Then I bring you exhibit 'A' or as I like to call it ' cutey pie'." Goten stepped into the room. Andrea realised Abbie had planned this whole thing & therefore realised that Abbie had had way to much time on her hands recently. She stared at Goten in amazement. Sure enough he looked like he was real.

" If he's real how was he created? How come this sort of stuff hasn't been on the news or internet?" Andrea started to accuse Abbie. Goten took a seat knowing that this may take a while. It certainly had when Vegeta had explained it to Abbie that morning.

" Well...apparently alot of stuff goes on that the public are not made aware of, a government conspiracies if you like..." She sat down. Next to Goten. " When a character is created the imagination people create when they think or watch the character almost give it life. Ever heard of the saying ' the power of the mind is amazing' & ' you can do anything in the world if you put you mind to it.' ...I suppose those sayings are true." Andrea looked dumb founded, Abbie was starting to convince her. After with all, the government do hide alot of stuff, UFOs, aliens, etc. " Thease guys just simply started to exist (she looked at Goten) all they knew was what we know, what they were animated to show & act...They just simply appeared...I know it's weird but you have to admit it's like a dream come true. Everyone has a little kid that at some point wished a certain character had an invisible friend that they wished was real...& it doesn't change when you grow up, it's just muted...that urge is what they live off, as long as people believe, they live." She took a deep breath & sunk into the chair. "...now what do you think?"

" Damn your good Abbie!" Andrea almost hated to fact.

" Does that mean you believe?"

" Let me touch him & I'll see." She smiled & Goten got up & sat next to her. She poked his skin once & then ran her fingers through his hair. To her surprise he liked it & let out a little purr in his throat. She giggled.

" Ok Abbie you win. I feel stupid but (she looked at Goten in the eyes & smiled again) yes I believe."

" Ok then. (she turned to face the door) That's one down, there's just Shelley left...Raditz, Vegeta, you guys can come in know." Sure enough they came in. Raditz sat next to Abbie where Goten had sat & Vegeta just stood by the window & looked out at the recently formed rain.

" How are you gonna convince Shelley?"

" Oh don't worry. Shelley's entrusted me with many secrets. She trusts me alot...& I suppose there's always black-mailing her to believe."

" Okay. So...what'd we do in the mean time."

" Well lets do something fun." Silence fell. Raditz knew of something fun he could do to Abbie but thought he'd best keep it quiet.

" I know!" Abbie squealed & almost killed everyone with shock. " Andrea seeing as your a choreographer teach me & maybe the boys a dance to Marilyn Mansons Mob scene."

" You like him Abbie!" Goten was shocked he didn't know girls could be into that kind of music.

" Oh ye! It's one of my favourite songs.." Now it was Raditz & Vegeta's turn to be shocked. " Vegeta, Raditz help me clear the room."

Andrea was going bright pink, she didn't want to dance in front of Goten let alone the other two ( especially Vegeta, who she was still scared off.) Goten seen her blush, put his arm around her & gave her a squeeze.

" I'll dance if you want...I'm not good at it but if it makes you happy I'll do it. Oh & don't worry about those two, Raditz is too interested in Abbie & Vegeta will probably say we all look stupid & go on Abbies Lap top." He made it sound so predictable & ordinary.

" Whatever." She got up & took off her jacket flinging it on Goten in a playful manner. "Come on then."

Andrea led Abbie in a couple of stretches & warms up, (much to Raditz & Gotens glee.) Then she directed Abbie to play the music & put it on repeat. Abbie was a good dancer. Shelley & Andrea had told her many times during high school that she should be a choreographer but Abbies heart was set on becoming a Lawyer (mainly for the money.) Andrea & Abbie were almost competing but of course Andrea won after all she did dance as a profession. Raditz & Goten were having a field day watching the two girls dance in perfect sync to the music & get all sweaty.

After the track being played about 50 times the girls had stopped & were deflated on the floor.

" How long till your first job this evening." Abbie managed to let out a panty whisper.

" 2 hours." Andrea smelled herself. " Wow I stink!"

" Ha. Why don't you go wash up." Goten looked delighted.

" While your washing up, seeing as the rains stopped, I'm gonna uncover the pool & take a swim." Andrea made her way to the bathroom upstairs, noticing Goten right behind her, grinning cheekily. She smiled & took her top off & turned round to see his reaction. She smiled a dirty smile, took him by the arm into the bathroom & locked the door.

Down stairs the phone rang. It was Shelley, she was coming round with Joel & Benji.

**Boys & Benji**

Shelley

"Well boys it's show time." Shelley slapped Joel on the leg playfully. They were all in the back of a limo & heading for Abbies.

" Is this Abbie actually anything like you described her?" Benji asked.

"Well she can be...depends on what mood she's in." Shelley had lied quite badly to get Benji to get him to come to Abbies. But she knew once she told Abbie that she'd try & play along.

They pulled up on the drive & Shelley spotted Andreas car. She stepped out & looked up at the house. She saw someone step away from the window quickly, she could have swore it was Vegeta but no that was impossible.

Joel had already rang the door bell & was talking to Benji about their next song & how Shelley had inspired it. The door was pulled open & there Abbie stood. She hadn't had time to change to her swimming cozzy because she'd been busy hiding the two Saiyans left.

" Come on in." Abbie hand gestured to the living room, now back to its former self.

" How are you Abb's? Did you get home alright last night? Sorry about ditching you two like that I mean you know what I'm like with men. Especially this one." She grabbed Joel's arm & gave it a squeeze.

" Ye I'm fine...Em I need to talk to you alone about last night though." Shelley noticed that Abbie urgently needed to talk to her & she gave her a little nod letting her know that they'd have the talk as soon as she could get the boys gone.

" Where's Andrea Abb's? It's just I seen her car in your drive & wondered why she's here."

" Well that kinda falls into that little talk we need to have." Abbie grimaced.

" Fine then (she looked around & spotted the sitting Benji) Ow Abbie... ( she smiled & signalled for him to come here,) this is Benji." Abbie almost collapsed for the second time in the same hour.

" Nice to meet you Abbie, Shelleys told me alot of things about you, (he smiled cheekily) I hear your a fan of our band."

" O Ye I'm a big big fan...Benji" She blushed & almost broke into School girl giggles.

" I also hear your a great guitarist." He started.

" O no! That'd be one of Shelleys lies. I was good when I was in high school but now I hardly play at all."

" That's a shame. I've been playing for ages."

" Ye it shows, I mean your great."

"Anyway..."Shelley butted in. " Thease lovely boys were wondering if you'd like to come with me & them to America on their concert tour." Abbie came over in goose bumps. It was like a dream come true, going on a tour with a famous band & the man she'd fancied since high school.

" Well...what's your answer?" Shelley almost demanded a answer.

" If no court cases come up then, ye of course!"

" Come on Abbie I have a job & I'll put it on hold until I get home."

" Yes but your jobs not as demanding as mine. Besides it's my performance here that attracts fans & business." This hit Shelley hard. She didn't want to go to a place she had no friends & only had the band members to keep her company ( even though there were two dishy band members.) What's happen to her when they were on stage.

" Fine then." Benji butted. " We won't go on tour there ok? We'll stay here in England ok?"

" You'd do that!" Shelleys jaw was hanging dangerously low.

" Of course. If we lose a couple of fans than so what. I don't want to upset or split you two up." Joel sounded flatly.

" O thank you Joel!" Shelley jumped in his arms. Considering Shelley & Joel had barely been around each other 24 hours Shelley had already worked her magic on him. (wink wink.)

Benji daringly put his arm around Abbie & gave her a little squeeze.

" That ok?"

" O sure...thanks...Benji." Abbie blushed. She still couldn't believe was in her house or even had his arm around her. Thinking of believing she remembered the little talk Shelley & her needed to have.

" Shelley can we talk now?" She almost hummed it was so low & quiet but Shelley heard her.

" Boys why don't you two go home & I'll call for a pick up later."

" Why?" Joel questioned.

" Woman issues." Shelley said clearly, knowing they couldn't make a come back & stay once those two words were mentioned.

" But..."

" Woman issues Joel!"

"But Shelley..."

"JOEL GO!" Shelley dared to shout at Joel & surprised Abbie when he didn't even retaliate like a rock star would be expected to. Joel & Benji just walked out, but not before Benji could steal a cheeky kiss on the cheek of Abbie then legging it out of the house before Shelley could slap him one.

" Now what you want to tell me?"

" Firstly let me get Andrea down." Abbie walked to the bottom of the stairs & called her friend down. Down came a very messy haired yet very clean Andrea. She was litterally leg less. She almost fell down the stairs & as soon as Shelley seen her she screamed with laughter.

" What the fuck happened to you.!" She shrieked.

" Fuck indeed." Abbie screamed. Andrea looked a little bit amused but was writhing in pain as every muscle in her body had been stretched & tested & it hurt to laugh. The laughter died down after about ten minutes & Abbie began a serious conversation with Shelley knowing she'd be harder to persuade than Andrea. Abbie was right it took nearly a hour & all the Saiyans in the room to persuade her. Of course as soon as Vegeta was called in Shelley had started to believe more. Just seeing him in flesh was like magic to her.

Raditz

" So we finally believe." Abbie questioned. ' God, I feel like a hippy!' She thought to herself.

" Yes." Andrea & Shelley chorused. Just hearing that made Abbie relieved & she collapsed into a big chair. " Finally!"

Andrea looked at her watch & realised that she had to go her class. She reluctantly let go of Goten & said her good byes. She really didn't want to take the class, she could barely walk so how was she expected to teach them dance moves! She groaned & left the house.

"Well Shelley do you want to take a swim?" Abbie offered.

" Of course." To Abbies amazement Shelley pulled out a bikini.

" Why the hell are you carrying a bikini around?"

" Well every time I come round I end up doing something that involves getting wet so I thought I'd come prepared."

" Like fuck you do! It's just a lucky guess admit it!" Abbie accused.

" Well no, Joel wanted to see me in one so he bought me one & well ...you should know the rest."

" I can guess you ended up a bit like Andrea."

" Ha, ye I suppose so." They both broke down & laughed for ages again which left the boys wondering what they'd missed, that is apart from Goten who smirked & then laughed with them. You could tell Raditz was confused because his tail slowly waved from side to side, an eyebrow raised.

" Come on Shell lets go & get changed." She giggled. Raditz_ did _understand this! He smirked & followed Abbie to her room. She heard him behind her on the stairs & laughed slightly, knowing what he wanted to see but deciding he'd have to do something for her too.

" Are you gonna join us?" She asked, entering her bedroom & she span around, smiling seductively.

" Maybe" He smiled back at her, walked up to her, placing his hands on her hips. Anyone else would have probably got nervous to get the idea Raditz was being so confident & forward, but Abbie actually loved it; it saved flirting with him because she already loved him so much in her mind. It also helped that she knew he liked her alot.

Just the idea of Raditz on top of her, in bed, the picture of him & her kissing passionately & wildly drove her insane with want inside, but she hid it well.

Abbie walked into the ensuit of her room taking her top off as she went just to tease Raditz who was having a hell of a time staying where she'd left him, watching her like a hawk, an erection painfully pressing against his trousers. The door to the ensuit was steamed glass. He could see her shadow as she got changed & he couldn't stand it.

Abbie came out in a little black bikini with a strap top. Raditz looked her up & down & noticed a little silver ankle bracelet & a loose chain around her waist with a little silver keys attached. He smirked knowing that they symbolised something dirty so he made it his mission to find out what. (Maybe it symbolises the key to her womanhood.) As soon as he thought of this he smirked, eyeing her like a preditor to it's prey.

"So are you swimming or what?" Abbie broke the silence & Raditz hit reality with a thud once again.

" Erm...maybe."

He drifted off the planet again as he looked Abbie up & down in the bikini. His eyes were just glued to it. Abbie was quite happy to stand around for the rest of the day & be drooled all over by this fine figure of a man, but she had guests downstairs who's imaginations were very fertile to passionate ideas. She had to snap Raditz out of this.

" I need a yes or a no Raditz." Abbie said surprisingly stern.

" I suppose so...but not for long."

" You afraid of upsetting your prince." Now she was mocking him. Raditz's mood immediately changed.

" No! Why the hell should I give a damn about him? I just keep on his good side coz he's stronger than me."

" You do know it isn't always the strongest that wins the fight."

" I wish!...what are you, suddenly a fighting expert?" Raditz joked.

"No, but I do know alot of fighting styles that don't depend on power & strength but are just as deadly ass using them. Speed & technique is what you should focus on." Abbie laughed to herself for a second as she studied Raditz face as he continued to stare at her. "Earth to Raditz! Now come on lets get to the pool."

Raditz stared into space. Could it be true, what she'd said?...If she was he would need to know more & if she knew any of these fighting styles it would do him good to widen his fighting range. Abbie walked out of the room & he let out an evil smirk, his Saiyan blood thirsting for revenge against the prince that had insulted Raditz for as long as he could remember.

Vegeta

Abbie ran downstairs & out to the pool where she found Shelley already trying to chat up a blushing Vegeta. But it all stopped when Vegeta seen Abbies kinky swimming costume & little chain. He went even redder & nearly had an erection on the spot, & he would have if Raditz hadn't appeared behind her. Raditz was now wearing black shorts which barely covered his manhood but thanks to the material it covered him decently enough. Vegeta stared at Raditz.

" So Raditz you intend to swim! Ha! Finally some entertainment worthy..."

"Worthy of what!" Abbie started.

"Worthy of me! You baka!" He retorted. He didn't actually mean it he just loved to see women angry, especially Abbie.

"Your so pathetic Vegeta, do you know that? A pervert too!" Vegeta smirked, it was true that being around Abbie & seeing her in her night shirt that had only just covered her curvy hips & now bikini did made him think alot of perverted thoughts but Shelley was starting to grow on him too. He definitely got the idea she wanted to be on him & he wasn't complaining. Each of thease girls were ten times better looking than Bulma, likes to play around & have fun. As far as he was concerned any sex from either of the girls was good sex. But he did notice that Shelley seemed to like him more than Abbie, he thought the fact that he was a prince would enough for any woman but obviously not Abbie. She seemed to go for personality more than looks or role in society. It was that fact about some women that really pissed him off.

He watched Shelley & Abbie jump into the pool & then laughed as Goten & Raditz done a running cannon that nearly emptied to pool. However he wasn't amused when he got drenched by the wave of water the cannons had caused.

He threw a energy attack that hit both the other Saiyans bit didn't injure them. He then jumped in with all his clothes on & started a water fight. That's pretty much how the rest of the day went.

Abbie

It was evening before anyone were still in the of the pool.

" God I'm hungry. What you got to eat Abb's?" Shelley clambered out the pool.

" I haven't got much, I need to go shopping...Erm...Why don't we all go get some fish & chips? Heaven knows these guys need to get out of this house." There was a mumble from the Saiyans. "Tell you what. Shelley seeing your already drying off, you take my car & I'll get the place ready. That alright with you?" Shelley nodded & walked into the house to find her clothes. Abbie turned to the Saiyans. "Well? you guys going with her or what?" She asked. Goten & the older Saiyans got out, Raditz last.

Vegeta & Goten walked in but Raditz just shut the door & back to the pool. Abbie sat on the side of the pool, knowing exactly what he was after & smiled dirtily.

"You've been waiting to get me on my own all evening haven't you?" She watched as he got himself back into the pool. He came up to her she gazed into his eyes trying to guess what he was thinking & it all came out the same.

"Shush." His body language, his voice tone when speaking to her, his eyes, they were all telling her the same thing...he wanted her so much, right here, right now.

He came over & gently helped her back into the pool. He leaned her against the pool side & kissed her slowly on the lips tugging them when they parted & she responded eagerly. The short sweet kisses slowly turned to long passionate kisses. Raditz wrapped one arm around Abbie's back, pressing her against his chest, the other arms hand on her arse. Abbie just threaded one hands fingers through Raditz's wild hair, another daring to stroke Raditz's tail, half of her almost positive of what effect this action would have on him.

Then with no warning Shelley appeared in the door way, clearing her throat to break up the climaxing orgy of passion.

" Excuse me Abbie darling, but where you do keep your car keys?" She asked in a very polite English accent, trying not to laugh.

" You know where they're kept, your around here half the time! & you dare mention this to Goten &-!."

" Don't worry, I won't, & I'll take a detour on the way home if you'd like some extra time?" Shelley offered, winking. Raditz looked at Abbie knowing it wasn't his to place to answer. A dirty little smirk curved on Abbie's lips & she began to stroke Raditz's tail underneath the water.

" Yeah, go on then."

Raditz began to bring her near again, the lust & wild emotions building up inside him by what Abbie was doing to him, about to erupt if he didn't do something soon. As Shelley nodded & disappeared. He was about to start again when she placed a finger on his lips.

" Wait till they're gone." She signalled for him to listen & he obediently did, though nothing Abbie could have said would have stopped him from starting on her again. As Abbie stood still listening out for the others to leave Raditz began to cover her collarbones in light kisses. Abbie's chest began to feel light & trembled as she breathed. Raditz moved the bikini top's straps to have move access to her soft skin. Abbie was going ballistic inside but she wary of the others on the premises, she didn't want anyone interrupting again.

Finally, they heard the car leave the drive & tear up the road. Abbie slid a hand under Raditz's chin & brought his face up look him right in the eyes. She could see there was a fire raging inside, his eyes were wild & focused to a pin point, looking straight back into her own eyes.

" Now." She kissed him, short sweet kisses along his jaw, pulling away before he got too carried away. " Lets see how good you are at this…" She began to laugh."…impress me Saiyan." Raditz smirked & began to growl as they resumed their passionate kissing as if the interruption had never happened. Abbie let go off Raditz's tail & began to lightly knead his chest. Raditz raised a hand behind her neck. In, what seemed no time, the two were in the pool, naked. As one last bit of privacy, Abbie ran her fingers through his wet hair & drifted it round them, cloaking them.

Shelley

Shelley & the other Saiyans were now on their way to Chippy. Shelley turned on the cars music system & it nearly killed everyone with shock when it started playing Fatboy Slims Gangster rap full blast, the bass left their ears ringing.

" What is this rubbish!" Vegeta desperately tried to make himself heard over the music but no one heard him. Shelley seemed to be loving it, the loud music pounding through her head & the bass vibrating the car. Vegeta, who was sitting in the passenger seat, leaned over & turned music down & onto another song. " That's better." He leaned back in his seat.

" Wow! That was awesome!" Goten seemed to have loved the loud music just as much as Shelley. " Why did you turn it down Vegeta? That was wicked music!"

" You may have enjoyed it throbbing through your head but I didn't, I'd like to keep my eardrums attached to my head thank you very much!" Vegeta retaliated. Shelley would have also started arguing but she was to busy trying to concentrate on the road & not let her imagination run wild on what Raditz & Abbie were doing right now.

" Shelley...Shelley!...SHELLEY!" Vegeta desperately tried to get her attention.

" What!" Shelley finally concentrated on the car & the boys again.

" You wandering of the road!"

" Oh!" She swerved back on the road.

They finally got to the chip shop & got their chips.

" Goten, do you wanna go to Andreas house? I'll be surprised if she's awake after what you done to her earlier but we can try." Shelley offered as a desperate attempt of a detour for Abbie. When hearing this Goten let out a cheeky grin & scratched the back of head, nodding.

" What about Abbie's chips?" Vegeta questioned suspiciously thinking he knew what was going on.

" Oh don't worry, I doubt Raditz'll let her go hungry." Vegeta definitely knew what was going on & looked disgusted, face retorted. Even though Shelley had made it painfully obviously what was going on Goten was too lost in his own mind, remembering what he & Andrea had done earlier that day, to notice.

They all got back in the car. Vegeta already eating his chips.

" Well you want to go or not?" Shelley tried to be patient & bring Goten out of his daydream. Goten was too hyped to answer, he just nodded very eagerly & started to scoff his chips down. " Actually could you just drop me off?...I'm not gonna repeat what happened earlier with us..." Vegeta almost gagged on his chips, just realising what had happened & that was so funny to Abbie & Shelley earlier. "... I just need to talk to her privately."

" Damn right you won't be doing any repeating! It's disgusting! " Vegeta barked once again.

" Ok Goten." Shelley started the car & made off in the direction of Andrea's.

They pulled up at Andreas. The house was a little bit smaller than Abbies but it was still a decent size. Goten got out the car, went over to the front door & rang the bell. He didn't want to knock because he was afraid he'd break the glass. When no one answered the door Shelley got out the car & tried to look through the window. She knew Andrea was in because her lights were on. Sure enough she saw Andrea asleep on the couch & it wasn't graceful sleeping position either, she was sprawled out every where. Infact she was barely on the couch. This suprisingly didn't but Goten off, he just laughed & then opened the door & stepped in. Shelley went back the car.

" Well what should we do now handsome?" She asked flirting with Vegeta again. Vegeta shrugged his shoulders & stared at her face thoughtfully. Shelley didn't notice him staring, started the engine & dove off.

" I suppose we could go to mine if you like?...I think you know what's going on back at Abbie's."

" It's a bit bloody obvious!" Vegeta barked out. He was thankful that Shelley had brought it up while Goten wasn't around so he could speak his mind, not that he didn't anyway. " Not to mention disgusting! I mean who'd love Raditz like that!"

" Abbie, that's who." Shelley's voice sounded very serious, like Vegeta had insulted herself. "She's been my best friend for ages. She's very cautious about men & so I know she only really makes an effort with men she knows that will love her back." Shelley was completely in a trance, staring right forward. " It's a shame what happened to her & Nathan recently." She added in a lower tone, hoping Vegeta wouldn't hear, but it was in vain. Vegeta frowned.

" What happened?" A hint of care in his voice.

" She caught him having a affair with a bimbo, they were kissing like leaches in town." Shelley said quite sadly. Vegeta nodded & kept quite for a bit, realising how Abbie had been hiding her emotions & why she'd been snappy the day before.

It was dark by the time Shelley pulled up next to a field in the country side. "Come on. Let's walk & talk."

About ten minutes had gone when they next talked, Vegeta was getting bored again & broke the silence.

" Haven't you got any questions to ask me?" Shelley looked puzzled. " You know about Saiyans, why I'm here. You know."

" Well not really...erm ...Ok. Oh! Can you go super Saiyan here?" Shelley eyes were suddenly burning in anticipation. Vegeta let out a snort, raised his energy & surely enough transformed into a super Saiyan. His energy aura lit the field up like candle light.

" Oh wow!" Shelley almost screamed. Wind blowing in her face. " You look so cool!" Then he suddenly went out like a light. "Why'd you do that!" Shelley now looked upset, like a little child that had just had its favourite toy snatched off them.

" I want to keep a low profile." He answered simply. " Any more questions?" Vegeta was merely giving himself a chance to show off.

" If you had a tail would you be able to change to a ouzaru if it was a full moon?" Shelley was loving this.

" No...that is a actual impossibility."

" Ok then ...can Raditz go super Saiyan?"

" Yes but only when he pushes himself to the limit."

" Cool...& lastly, do you, or have you, ever loved Bulma?"

" Nope." The expression on his face didn't even flicker. Shelley was shocked by how quick he answered.

" Thank the Gods." Shelley sighed. Vegeta had no idea how relived she was to hear that one word. She felt like she was in heaven & fell backward onto the field floor. However she fell back to earth when she realised Vegeta standing over her staring at her face once again.

" What?" She asked.

" You've got something on your face."

" Where?"

" Here, let me get it." He bent down & stroked his hand on her cheek. Shelley said nothing & closed her eyes just relaxing under his touch. Next thing she knew they were kissing under the stars . A free hand of his reached down to remove her top & they carried on into the night.

Andrea

Goten walked in & sat next to Andrea, patiently waiting for her to wake up, stroking her hair while he waited. She reacted to this even while she was asleep yet it wasn't exactly the way he'd expected her to react. A foot lifted, zombie like, stopped in the air for a second & then suddenly came down, full force, & heeled him in the crotch! Goten yelped of pain which finally waked Andrea.

" What happened to you!" She almost laughed as he collapsed on the floor holding his sore crotch with both hands, eyes watering. It hadn't helped that she had still had her heavy outdoor boots on.

He tried to answer but all that came out was air. Andrea realised what had happened & seeing as she was the only one around almost collapsed, laughing her sides sore.

" I guess Abb's or Shelley never told you never to wake me up unless your master in the deadly arts." Andrea joked while Goten tried to recover his manhood. What was ironic was that Goten practically WAS a master of the deadly arts & he was still caught off guard. " Sorry about that Goten, I'll go get something cold." She disappeared into her kitchen.

'AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!' Goten screamed in his head. ' Who knew a girl could kick so hard, & in such a sensitive place! Then again…… I suppose I can use it as a reason for revenge on her.' He smirked a very rare evil smirk to himself as Andrea came back in the room. Knowing what room he'd like to inflict it in.

" Honestly Goten, I'm so sorry. I suppose I have a built in self-defence system." She passed him a pack of frozen peas. Goten managed to find his voice.

" Don't worry. I'll live." ' barely!' He sorely pressed the frozen peas to him & sat next to her.

" Are you sure!"

Then Andrea stopped worrying as she realised something." Hey! What are you doing round here any way?"

" I came to say I'm sorry for if you were in pain from earlier but it seems we're even." He cringed.

" That isn't the only reason why you came." Andrea gave him a very blonde accusing look.

" Well yeah, I also came round to say how much I love you & that your already very special to me." Andrea blushed bright red & then felt even more guilt about whacking him so hard in the crotch.

" Do you think you'll be ok?" She asked ,voice ridden in guilt.

" Yeah! I just won't be able to fuck you for a while." Andrea almost burst out laughing. She was surprised at how direct he was.

" I tell you what, kiss me & I might forgive you." Andrea knew that wouldn't make him forgive her but what the hell! She gave him a big snog & then waited for his reply.

" Well...I don't know...you did give me better earlier..." He was cut off.

" Earlier I had more energy! Anyway I'm going to bed, you gonna join me?" She offered.

" Oh ye! Like I'd miss a chance to be in bed with you!" Andrea took his hand & led him (limping) upstairs.

Abbie

After an exhausting period of love making, Raditz found his swim shorts & managed to clamber into the kitchen for something to eat while Abbie dragged herself to her room to change into to some PJs that had trousers, (so Raditz couldn't rip them off & start on her again while she was in bed.) She'd thoroughly enjoyed what had happened in her pool but God she was sore! It had only been 1 minute since they'd finished but Raditz had pushed her body so near to its breaking point that her body was already giving out on her.

She pulled on some baggy PJs & a big housecoat on before making her way to the kitchen, to Raditz.

He looked up & down, offered her a glass with a Baby-sham & smiled as she took it.

" I hate you so much Raditz! Look what you've done to me!" She pouted. Raditz just laughed.

" You can't say you didn't enjoy it!"

" I'm not saying I didn't..." She took a sip of it & continued. " It's just that every muscle in my body is screaming at me."

" You'll be alright." He came over & held her close.

" If it's any compliment to you, you were great, I enjoyed it." He whispered in her ear which made her come over in goosebumps.

" Yeah. I bet you did." She smiled & hugged him back. She may have been smaller than him but she was tall enough to kiss & hug him & that was all that mattered to him.

Abbie realised something. No one had came back. Shelley _had_ said she'd take a detour but she didn't say she'd take them all around England!

" What's wrong Abb's?" Raditz noticed Abbie was starting to look agitated.

"I've gotta phone Shelley!" Abbie pealed herself away from the damp Raditz & went over to her mobile which was on a surface in her living room. Raditz went off to get changed.

Abbie wrung Shelley's mob & after a while she picked up.

" Make it quick!" She barked, surprising Abbie.

" Where are you & who's with you." She briefly asked.

" Country side & Vegeta." She answered just as briefly.

" Where's Goten?"

" Andreas."

" My car?"

" Here, bye." The phone hung up. Abbie just stared straight ahead, in a trance like state.

" I can't believe they're fucking already!" She told herself.

" Who's fucking who?" Raditz's voice sounded from the stairs.

" Shelley & Vegeta." Abbie answered blankly & then heard Raditz almost fall down the stairs, laughing.

" & he tells me off for loving you!...He's just as bad!"

He walked in the room wearing a pair of black shorts Abbie just happened to have. His hair was now dry & in a very lose ponytail that the bobble was struggling to keep hold of.

" Well everyone's out for night. I'll lock up & we can stay up & watch a movie if you want?" She offered.

" Lets watch it in your bed." He answered smiling.

" Alright. You go up & pick a movie & I'll be up in a minute." She turned to walk off & start to lock up; he slapped her arse & went upstairs.

" Cheeky bastard." She squealed.

Five minutes she walked into her room which was softly lit up by candle light.

She walked over to Raditz gave him a short kiss on the cheek & asked what movie he'd chose & wasn't very surprised or impressed when he answered the with the film Moulin Rouge. But never the less she got in bed, sat up & watched it with him & was surprised that he didn't show any interest in the skimpy costumes, but just watched it, like any normal male would. Then it came to Abbie that he might be exhausted from the pool incident as well but just wasn't letting it show. When it came to songs he closed his eyes & simply listened. As one 'Spectacular Spectacular' was sung Abbie watched Raditz as he listened. His eyes were heavy and his tail barely moved beneath the sheets. He looked so tired. Abbie smiled.

' How sweet, so he's not 100 energy or all brawn after all.' She thought to herself & gave him another kiss on the cheek & Raditz returned it by giving her a little kiss on the lips.

" I love you Raditz." Abbie said.

" I love you too. I won't let anyone hurt you." They kissed again & Abbie slowly lay down & fell asleep.

Raditz managed to stay awake till it got to 'our song' & as he listened he looked at Abbie, just wishing he could express his growing love for her through something creative, like the song, but he knew that would never happen. He switched the tv off & lay down close to Abbie before falling asleep himself.

Shelley

Shelley woke up to a beautiful sunrise & Vegeta still asleep by her side.

' So Shelley did you do it? You can't remember much from last night, it must have been to dark...so...am I pregnant?' She thought to herself. 'God Shelley you haven't even known him that long & yet you've already had sex with him!' She looked at herself & smiled. She was proud of herself. 'Oh yeah. I'm good.' She got up & pulled on some clothes looked for phone to call Abbie.

" Abbie?...Yeah, hi...I'm fine...Yes we did have sex...no, I dunno...What? You need your car back?...Ok. Bye."

" You ok?" Vegeta asked waking up.

" Yes. Now quickly, get your clothes on." Shelley flung his clothes at him.

" That's funny, last night you were saying the opersite of that." He smirked sitting up.

" Well I'm glad one of us remembers last night!" Shelley sounded sarcastically.

" Come on I gotta get us home, Abbie wants to take Raditz to town to get clothes." Shelley intended to go with Abbie to town.

" Wow, shopping, how exiting." Vegeta's voice reaking of sarcasm.

Shelley was so desperate for Vegeta to get dressed she was now pulling his top over his head & nearly dragged him into the back of Abbies car.

Andrea

Andrea woke up to herself wrapped in Gotens arms. She gently unwrapped herself, gave him a kiss on the cheek & climbed out of bed. She was about to go down to get some breakfast when She heard Gotens crocky morning voice

Welcome her.

" Good morning beautiful." He managed to croak, Andrea giggled.

" How are you & your manhood doing this morning, handsome?" She returned the compliment.

" Sore, but it'll be ok." He tried to sit up but realised he didn't have any frozen peas to numb the now bruising. He also let Andrea know how he felt as he let out another yelp.

"I'll get your peas." She smiled.

" Thanks." He lay back down & relaxed as Andrea left the room.

Andrea went straight to the freezer & got some more peas out. She was on her way back to her room & started to realise how mad she'd sound if she'd told her sister or any others of her friends who was in her room. The fact she hadn't spoke to her since she moved out of the families house was beside the point.

Then again it didn't really matter, Shelley & Abbie were the only people she needed to talk to really, she could go to them to get cheered up & given advice. Then again she also had Goten now...& Dan! SHIT! What was gonna happen to Dan! She went a little pale & shaky, she didn't realise that she'd entered her room.

" You ok?" Goten tried to get up again, noticing the concern on Andreas face.

" We need to talk About how much you like me."

" Andrea I don't like you, I love you." Andrea looked a little more queasy.

" Goten, you don't know I have a boyfriend." She didn't wait for his reply. " The boy I left with at the concert's my boyfriend. He's called Dan. I've been going out with him for ages & now I'm afraid if he finds out about you he'll dump me." Andrea was getting fanatic & started to cry, Goten watched her with growing concern as she got herself more & more wound up. " I just don't want to have to chose between you & Dan because I love you both &...O God what am I going to do!" She collapsed on the floor & Goten got over to her as quick as he could.

" Listen to me Andrea." He turned her head so he could look straight into her eyes. " I love you, ok? Nothings going to change that, & I don't care if I have to share you with someone I don't know. I don't care just as long as your happy." This made Andrea smile. She liked the fact that he was prepared to do anything to please her. She started to calm down. Goten lifted her onto her bed & kissed her on the forehead. " Now calm down, I'm sure this Dan will be fine. Heck he doesn't even have to know about me & you. To him I could just be a good friend." He looked into her eyes again. " Is that ok?" He wiped her tears away & kissed her again. Andrea smiled & realised how much pain Goten had put himself through just to get to her & started to laugh, handing him the peas. They sat & laughed together for a while.

Abbie

Abbie woke to her mobile phone ringing in her head as well as the bed side table. Raditz had been wokened by it too & noticing she was awake, handed it to her.

Abbie sleepily sat up & looked at the phone screen, it was her work number. Groaning, she pressed the receiver button.

" Hello." Abbie croaked. " Yes...today!...Ok, whatever...9 o'clock...Fine then...Bye." Abbie put the phone down & fell back onto her bed.

" What was that about?" Raditz rolled over, wrapped his arms around her waist & smelled her scent in deep breaths.

" I've gotta go in & present a case infront of judge Mc Cray." Abbie sighed, unwrapped herself lazily & climbed out of her bed.

" Today?" Raditz moaned as he hauled himself up & brushed some lose hair out off his face.

" Yep." Abbie dragged her feet over to her wardrobe & began to search for a smart suit.

" What am I suppose to do while our away?" Raditz looked Abbie up & down as she was bending up & down, getting all sorts of pieces to a suit out, getting aroused as he imagined her in the suits.

" I have no idea...hand me my phone will ya?" Raditz shook his head, trying to wake up more & reached over for Abbie's phone. Abbie finally managed to drag a suit out & pulled herself out of her PJ's. " Don't look Raditz." She warned him, she didn't want him seeing her in just her thongs. However Raditz blushed as he sneakily watched her out of the corner of his eye. Abbie pulled on a 3 piece black pinstriped suit. It consisted of the usual blazer & trousers, but also a snazzy fitted, pinstriped waistcoat. (Of course she wore a blouse under it.) He was surprised at how aroused he was getting at watching her dress. She finished buttoning up & turned around to get her phone off Raditz. She noticed he'd chucked it conveniently on the edge of her bed & Raditz was facing the opersite way to her.

" What's with you Raditz?" She clambered on the bed to try & face Raditz but he turned away again. Abbie quickly shot both her arms out & caught his face & pulled it to face her. Sure enough, Raditz's face was bright red.

" Oh, Raditz I told you not to look!" Abbie climbed back off the bed, not really that bothered that he had, after all what happened yesterday she hardly had much to hide.

" Sorry, couldn't resist." Raditz eyed the suit Abbie was now wearing & was definitely aroused. He felt the urge to have her right there & then. He quickly clambered out of the bed & made a grab for her but Abbie dodged him.

" Raditz, I have to get ready for work." Abbie giggled as the testosterone driven Saiyan chased her around the room, with only boxers on. He finally grabbed her & flung her on the bed & positioned himself on top of her. He watched as she panted madly & this only made him more egar. He purred & leant down to kiss her tender neck.

" Come on Abbie, just one short go. All work & no play makes _me_ a bored boy." He continued his little kisses. Abbie came up in goose bumps & groaned slightly. She was beginning to melt under his touch & then snapped herself out of it.

" Raditz, I'd love to play all day long but I have a job to do." She tried to push herself away from him but realised that he was a Saiyan warrior & not exactly the average man. She pulled out the big guns. " Raditz, stop it or I'll make you go live with Shelley & I'll have Vegeta." As soon as he heard this he stopped, like a stone statue. Abbie slipped out from under him. "Good boy." Abbie kissed his cheek & walked off to go find a hair brush & hair clip to put her hair up & out off her face. Raditz watched Abbie as she left the room & as she disappeared his eyes drifted over to her phone. He picked it up & fiddled with the buttons, he 'accidentally' entered Abbies phone book & found Abbies work number. He stroked his chin & smiled slyly as he grabbed a pen from the bedside table & wrote down the number on his hand.

Abbie came back in the room briefcase in hand, her hair was now scraped back in a hair clip & she was in black boots. Raditz looked & growled seductively. He found his thoughts wandering again & covered his crotch with the bed quilt so Abbie wouldn't see. He watched as Abbie came up to him & put her phone in her briefcase.

" How long will you be?" Raditz purred.

" God knows! I could be all day & night..." She sighed & spotted something on his hand.

" What's that?" Abbie went to grab it but Raditz jerked it away.

" Nothing!...Haven't you gotta go?" He desperately tried to change the subject.

Abbie looked at her watch & screamed.

" SHIT! Gotta go, love ya, bye." She kissed Raditz on the cheek again, only this time it left a lipstick mark on his cheek. Abbie dashed out the room & headed for her car. Raditz grinned as he eyed the number, he got up & headed for the kitchen.

Raditz

At round 10 Raditz had just got in the shower when someone came knocking at Abbies front door. He would have ignored it but Vegeta's ki appeared in his mind. Mumbling something in his native tongue, he trudged over to the door just in boxers, hair slightly wet & dripping everywhere.

" Abbie!...Abbie it's me, Shelley." Raditz groaned & rolled his eyes, now wondering whether he should open the door at all. He eventually gave in & opened the door a bit, peering around it.

" Abbie had a case, she's not here." He said flatly, looping his tail around his waist. He looked around & saw Vegeta in the car Shelley was borrowing.

" Oh...did she tell you that she planned to take you clothes shopping today?" Raditz looked at her blankly before answering.

" No, I don't really care." It struck Shelley that Raditz didn't seem to enthusiastic towards the idea of shopping, unlike herself & Abbie. However, Shelley was desperate to be seen in town with the Saiyans & she was dying to see them in the wide range of clothes town had to offer, so she lied.

" Well, Abbie phoned me on the way to work & asked if I'd take you." Raditz's eyes narrowed unmercifully when hearing this. He didn't want a girl, he hardly knew, to take him clothes shopping. He looked straight at Shelley & he & she had a staring contest, it was only when Vegeta beeped the car horn that Shelley won.

" Are you sure? Coz if you are lying- Abbie's friend or not- I _will_ k…punish you!" He growled, tail unravelling & lashing angrily from side to side in powerful swoops, showing his frustration. Shelley just continued to lie through her back teeth, knowing he wouldn't hurt her, not while Abbie was alive.

" I swear down on my parents graves." Shelley held her hand up & another on her heart. (Both her parents were alive & well.) Raditz didn't know what this guesture meant but took it as a sign of honesty.

" Fine." He growled so low Shelley barely heard it. " But I'm only doing this for Abbie."

Raditz stepped aside & let Shelley in to wait while he got changed. As she walked past Shelley couldn't help but look at Raditz's compact yet slightly bulging, musly physique. Shelley had never been fond of Raditz because his wild hair & practically mystery personality. She did approve of his physique though, very much so, he was practically identical face wise with Vegeta. The fact he was only in his boxers was a bit of a turn on, revealing so much muscled flesh, but then Shelley quickly reminded herself of Vegeta. Before she knew it Raditz had disappeared upstairs.

Abbie

Abbie had had to take the bus to work because of Shelley & now she was having to take it back. She sat on a seat which the texture was more like a welcoming mat than a seat. She looked out at the pitch black night outside & sighed, drumming her fingers on the leather briefcase on her lap. She'd had to work till about 10 & wasn't tired, more concerned over what Raditz had got up to while she was at work. Abbie hauled herself off her seat as the bus neared her neighbourhood. She was suspicious over what Goten & Andrea, Vegeta & Shelley had got up to too. She couldn't help but smile at the ideas. After all, their lives were unique now, no one else had a fit anime male as their lover & it made her feel great.

She got off & began to walk down the eerily quiet paths, lit by dull street lamps. ' Oh what the hell.' Abbie sighed happily & placed her briefcase under one arm while she got her mobile out. 'I'll try ringing Andrea & Shelley just to see.'

Abbie almost skipped down the street as she waited for Andrea to pick up. After about 10 seconds all Abbie got was Andrea's voicemail, so she tried Shelley, but she didn't answer. Abbie rounded a street corner as she got closer to her house, the thought of Raditz there &... well just there made her exited, quickening her walking pace.

In no time Abbie was walking up her driveway & walking into her warm house.

She looked around, the lights were on, even the fireplace was lit but there was no sign of Raditz. Abbie walked into the kitchen & then out at the pool, she frowned & walked back into the kitchen, settling her briefcase on the surface.

" Raditz!...Raditz where are you?" Abbie called out.

" Upstairs." She heard a muffled voice say. Abbie smiled & walked over to the stairs.

As soon as she got to the first step she felt a pair of warm musly arms wrap themselves around her waist. " Hello my little hentai." Raditz purred, resting his head on Abbie's shoulder, his tail caressing her front & slowly wriggling the buttons out of the holes in her blouse with the help of one hand. Abbie just smiled & stroked Raditz's arms.

" Since when was I your hentai?" She purred back.

" Since I set eyes on you." Raditz closed his eyes & inhaled Abbies scent. Abbie didn't know what Raditz was doing, it was only when she heard him purr low in his throat, she instantly knew what this purr meant. Raditz had been like this before, in the pool. Abbie laughed richly, bringing one arm up & stroking the side of his face.

" So what did you do while I was at work?" Abbie cooed, turning round in Raditz's embrace & looking straight into his narrowed, ebony black, eyes.

" Shelley came round & told me that you had phoned her & she took me & Vegeta shopping in town." Abbie thought about this for a couple of seconds & frowned, then speaking slowly & simply.

" No...I did phone Shelley about shopping one morning, but when I went to work I thought she wouldn't even try to take you two, especially not you." She saw Raditz's mood change in his eyes as they narrowed angrily. He slowly released his arms from around Abbie.

" So she to dared to lie to me."

Abbie watched as Raditz walked into the living room & towards the house phone, his tail lashing violently from side to side. Abbie just stood there in the door way & watched him, blouse just the way Raditz had left it.

" What's Shelleys house number?" He asked calmly, though it didn't take a genius to see he was pissed off. He didn't even notice when Abbie didn't answer. He found it on the back of the phone itself, the number was conveniently in the phones memory so he began to randomly tap the phones buttons till it began to ring.

Abbie just found it funny that he became pissed off at this, at just the blink of an eye. She smiled as she realised a way to calm Raditz down. She walked over so she was only a couple of feet away & watched Raditz as he had a go at Shelley for lying to him. She let him have a good go & then she walked round, behind, him & wrapped her arms around his chest, stroking his broad musly chest & groaned lightly in his ear. She heard Raditz begin to get distracted from the phone conversation & he wrapped his tail around her waist, letting her know she had his attention. He barked at Shelley some more & then began to stutter words as Abbie slowly began to undo his buttoned shirt, hands drifting under & exploring everywhere as if Abbie was blind. He watched her nibble fingers then return & finish off & desperately tried to think straight, he was beginning to forget what he had wrung Shelley for! When Abbie slid his shirt off & began kissing his toned skin & stroking her hands over his firm, muscled front. Raditz really began struggling, not even hearing what Shelley was barking back at the other end of the phone. Tightening his grip on the phone just enough so it strained but didn't break. Abbie smiled as she heard Raditz stop talking full stop, his chest shook when he breathed, feeling his heart beat faster under his chest, blood beginning to boil with want.

" Raditz, put the phone down." Abbie cooed. Raditz smirked, licking the top set of teeth, lips quivering to contact hers. He switched off the phone & threw it to the other end of the room as he span round as he grabbed Abbie, flinging them both down on the sofa behind her. He ripped the remaining clothes off both of them & kissed her passionately & lustfully.

Shelley

Vegeta sat in the living room & skimming every channel in a desperate attempt to find something to watch. Shelley put the phone down, a little stunned & confused. Just standing there & looking at it.

" What was that about?" Vegeta asked, half consciencesly.

" It was Raditz, he was really pissed of at first & then he just stopped talking altogether. He even put the phone down on me!" Shelley frowned & walked over to sit with Vegeta on the sofa. " I wonder what could have been happening round there?...Vegeta are you listening!" Shelley gave Vegeta a stern nudge, making him peal his eyes off the tv.

" What?" He snapped.

" What do you think could be going on round Abbie's?"  
" Well, what time does Abbie get home?"  
" It varies, but around this time at the latest." Vegeta smiled & turned his head to face the tv again, wrapping a arm round Shelley's waist.

" Then there you go. I'll tell you one thing, Raditz is very virile, headstrong & he more than always gets his own way...do you get the idea?" Shelley laughed & Vegeta couldn't help but laugh slightly too.

Abbie.

Abbie woke nest morning on the floor next to the sofa, wrapped in Raditz warm arms. She didn't bother with the fact that they were both naked, the carpet was soft & kind on her skin. She lifted a hand & ran it over Raditz's arm across her front, feeling the marble like muscles & smiling. She felt Raditz's tail brush itself against her fleshed leg.

" Morning little hentai." He purred, Abbie smiled helplessly.

" Morning cocky soldier." She wriggled around in his arms so she faced him.

" How long have you been awake?" She stroked the side of his face.

" Too long, I'm wide awake."

" I'm wide awake already." Abbie smiled & looked as much of Raditz up & down as she could.

" Fancy another go?" Raditz wasn't very shy about what he wanted. Abbie decided to tease him. She sat up & slowly began to get up.

" I don't know. I might have to go to work." Abbie was struggled to lie convincingly, her cheeky smile gave her away. Raditz got up after her & grabbed her.

" Oh no you don't!" She smirked as he yanked Abbie onto the sofa. She listened to him purr in a low tone as Raditz kneeled over her, pinning her waist down.

" You're gonna break the sofa at this rate!" She giggled.

" It's all towards a good cause." Raditz smirked & began to kiss Abbie passionately, moving them so he was underneath Abbie & she rested on his chest. She groaned, feeling her body quickly fill with lust & gave in, just loving the idea of Raditz taking her to heaven again. She could feel both hers & Raditz's body heat rising.

" Oh, maybe one more go." She purred, her heart beating faster as Raditz kissed along her collar bones & along her neck. "But then your gonna have to do what I want for a while." She bargained before returning his kisses. Raditz grinned & tilted his head back as Abbie kissed along his jaw & down his neck.

" Fine with me." He purred, closing his eyes as he felt Abbie lower her kisses to his chest, to his toned stomach & to his 'Netherlands.' He gasped & groaned as pleasure shot up his spine & forced his eyes wide open. "Oh, you're really asking for it!" He panted. When she was done Raditz quickly whipped Abbie around so he was back on top her.

Abbie felt his erection against her stomach & just laughed. Stroking the side of Raditz's face as he kissed her heaving chest teased her hardened nipples with his tongue, stroking her stomach softly with one hand.

" Then dish it to me hot stuff." She purred & this only made him keener.

Raditz smiled as he watched Abbie pant for air. He sat himself on the floor next to the sofa & watched Abbie out of the corner of his eye.

" You amaze me, you do." She laughed, sitting up & looking around for her clothes.

" Why's that?" Raditz passed her her blouse & turned round to face her. Abbie sat in front of him & wrapped her arms round his shoulders. She kissed him sweetly on the lips. His eyes narrowed & he smirked, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

" Well, are you always this virile or is it just when you're angry?"

" Does it really matter?" He purred. Abbie shrugged.

" Just wondering." Abbie saw Raditz's shirt not far away & reached out for it, draping it round Raditz's shoulders & beginning to dress him as he sat in front of her.

" I suppose I'm more susceptible to getting virile when I'm angry." He watched Abbie button his shirt up across his muscles, her eyes wondering over them as she did. When she was done Raditz picked her own blouse up with is tail & draped it over her shoulders. " & you?"

" I can be a little mardy sometimes but that's just at certain times of the month."

" Yeh, I know all about that." Raditz said flatly, holding the blouse so Abbie could slip her arms through. " But any other time's alright, right?" He began to button Abbie's front up, concentrating on her generous bust more than her buttons. She watched his face as he pretended to look at the shirt & not her bare breasts & she smirked.

"Yeh, I suppose so."

She looked over Raditz's shoulder just in time to see Shelley pull up into the drive with Vegeta.

" Shit!" She hastily looked around for a clock. " What time is it?"  
" Why? What's wrong?" Raditz began to pick up telepathically how suddenly tense she was. Abbie got up & flung Raditz's trousers to him.

" Shelley's here with Vegeta." She finally found a clock. " 12! Shit! How long were we at it?" Raditz smiled as he got his trousers on.

" Well…I like to be thorough." He lightly boasted, zipping up & turning round to see Vegeta & Shelley walking up the drive.

" You go get changed into some clean clothes & I'll get the door." Abbie just sprinted up the stairs & Raditz shook himself up a bit, jumping up & down on the spot before heading to the door.

Shelley's knocked briefly & Raditz opened the door in no time. The two just walked straight in.  
"We've come to return Abbie's car. We didn't want to interrupt on anything so I thought we best come around mid-day. Abbie never usually wakes up properly till after 12." Shelley explained rather sternly as she sat herself down. Vegeta stood nearby, arms crossed. He frowned as he sniffed the air in jerky intakes. Once he realised the smell he looked at Raditz, face completely disgusted.

" You bastard!" He snarled. Raditz grinned from ear to ear, knowing Vegeta had sussed him out. He turned to Shelley & put his hands in his pockets.

" Yeh…well… She's wide awake now." Raditz eyed the sofa. Shelley sat on & she immediately stood up looking wide eye'd at the sofa.

Vegeta walked across the room & opened a window. He didn't mind Abbie's scent, but having to inhale another Saiyans testosterone enhanced scent was just too gross for him. He could smell Abbie's scent all day, he was actually quite envious of Raditz but it was too late for him to make a move.

"Mornin Shell." Abbie appeared in the doorway, some jeans & a gypsy top on. " To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" She said, in a similar English accent to the one Shelley had interrupted her & Raditz with the other day.

She walked over & stood next to Shelley, frowning. "Why aren't you sitting down?" Raditz cleared his throat loudly.

" They know." He said flatly & Abbie just smiled, looking at Vegeta's frowning face.

" It's only natural V. Haven't you two slept together yet?" She turned back to Shelley, sitting down & stretching out on the sofa. Shelley & Vegeta looked a little uncomfortable.

Raditz quietly began to laugh & forced himself to leave the room before he got clobbered one by Vegeta..

"Once." Shelley said quietly. Abbie hid her smile behind a hand. Shelley saw this & gave her a real Vegeta style glare. "Oh Abbie! Really! Did you expect more!" She stormed into the kitchen, leaving Vegeta & Abbie in the one room.

After a minute or two of silence Vegeta moved across the room & sat in the seat oppersite Abbie.

" So come on, tell me how many times have you & Raditz managed to shag in the last couple of days." Vegeta made sound like he _had_ to ask & wasn't really interested.

" 3 times, so not that much more…I just thought it'd be more…especially coming from you two." Abbie was being completely honest with Vegeta. Vegeta frowned, arching an eyebrow & leaning back in the seat.

" Why do you say that?"

" Because I imagined you as a very virile person… & Shelley has fancied you most her life & thought she'd be a lot more…randy…I suppose." Abbie laughed. " Then again, I thought Raditz wasn't very virile & I've certainly learned otherwise." Vegeta's winced as he heard this.

" Oh please! Save me the mental images!" Abbie laughed helplessly.

" Well it's true!" Abbie watched as Vegeta did his best to get rid of the images in his mind. Once he'd got rid of them Vegeta side tracked the topic.

" Well I'll tell you this now." He looked straight into her eyes & Abbie immediately felt aware of him in her mind. "I am extremely virile. You could just say the word & I'd be all over you." His voice was stern & serious.

" Wow!...That's virile!" Vegeta smirked, his eyes narrowing.

" You have no idea."

Just then Raditz re-entered the room in fresh clothes, avoiding Vegeta & walking over to sit next to Abbie. He gave her a peck on the cheek & wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders.

" What are you guys talking about?" He mused. Abbie winked to Vegeta & turned to face Raditz.

" Just talking about Goten & Andrea. How do you feel about their relationship? After all Goten is your nephew." Vegeta smirked, impressed at her spontaneous improvisation. Raditz raised an eyebrow & bit his lip.

" I don't care." He said flatly & that put an end the topic.

Shelley entered the room with glass of wine.

" You know, I don't care what you say Abbie. I'm glad with my sex life & that's final." She was already beginning to sound drunk. Shelley was a notoriously light drinker. ( She got drunk very easily.) Vegeta cringed in the seat. " I've decided, by the end of the week (2 days) I'll have had sex more times then you, Abbie!" Shelley finished the glass & went back into the kitchen & came out with the bottle. At this Vegeta was almost lost in a trance, focussing incredibly hard on the floor for a couple of seconds, trying to block out what Shelley had just said.

" Please Shelley. It's a little early for drinking ain't it?" Abbie asked awkwardly.

Abbie tried to pry the bottle out of Shelley's hand as she walked past but in vain. Instead, Vegeta took it & inspected the label.

" Oh, don't you start!" Vegeta noted the dread in Abbie's voice & smirked cheekily, sniffing the open bottle.

" Why not?" Raditz laughed, watching as Abbie got up to get the bottle from Vegeta.

" Because this stuff effects the minds of normal people. If it effects your minds!...then god help us!" Abbie desperately tried to pry the drink from Vegeta's iron grip. Vegeta just laughed & gently pushed her away, keeping her away with his foot.

" But now I'm gonna have to try it now. Curiosity you see." Vegeta explained.

"Curiosity killed the cat, Vegeta! " Abbie warned.

"But I'm no cat." Abbie stopped struggling as she watched Vegeta down the drink.

"Oh, calm down Abbie." Shelley sarked. " It's only red wine! It's not like it's whisky! I mean, Even _Saiyans _wouldn't be able to down Whisky in one." Abbie saw the Saiyans eyes widen eagerly.

" That sounds like a challenge…What do you think Raditz?" Vegeta grinned & Abbie was horrified when she saw Raditz respond with a similar evil smirk.

Both Saiyans sprang to their feet & ran it to the kitchen to find the alcohol.

" Oh thanks Shelley!" Abbie barked. " Why did you have to say that! I may as well get my leather bodess, garters & whip out now!"

" What's with you! Shelley screeched.

" ME! You're the one helping yourself to my wine & challenge 2, VERY virile, Saiyans to a drinking contest!" Shelley got up & pouted, hands on hips.

"What the hell!" She wobbled from side to side slightly. "Are you afraid you'll be sore tomorrow! I thought you'd welcome it. Everyone knows you haven't had any 'action' since you split with Nathan! But then again, he had a affair…. You must have been seriously crap in bed…that or you just aren't as hot with the boys as you think!" Abbie briskly walked over to Shelley & slapped her hard. But Shelley didn't stop there. "Face it Abbie, you just can hold down a relationship. You don't know what men want now'a'days. You blind yourself thinking they actually want to love a gal! Well rain check! Here's the latest, they don't! They just want sex & that's it! & you're a stupid cow to think any other way! I hate you Abbie! I hate the way you have all this expensive stuff! I hate the way you dream & blind yourself with false hopes. I hate the way you act so innocent & make everyone think you're a angel. Like butter wouldn't melt off your tongue! I HATE YOU!" With that Shelley stormed out, slamming the door behind her so hard that the hinges broke.

Abbie dropped to her knees in the middle of the room, trembling slightly. Just the suddenness & aggressiveness of this verbal attack from the person she thought was her best friend. She didn't cry but tears silently drifted down her cheeks. She had no idea why all this had came out. She didn't know what she'd done.

Vegeta & Raditz had been sitting silently in the kitchen, listening to the argument. Vegeta sighed & poured the glass of port down the sink. This was no time to get drunk.

" What brought that on?" Raditz asked in a hushed tone, pouring his own glass into the sink. Vegeta didn't answer. Raditz followed him into the living room & when he saw Abbie he quickly made his way to her side.

Vegeta sat himself in the chair in front of Abbie & explained. " Shelley just had a argument with her mother this morning, she came here to try & get cheered up. Her mother had called her a slut & hoar. She'd heard about Shelley & that Joel, she apparently slept with Benji too. It was mentioned when they were interviewed on tv recently. Plus, I think you should know seeing as your not friends now, Shelley's been talking about you behind your back. I don't know how she was your friend. I wouldn't say she hated you, more envied you." Vegeta finished. Raditz held Abbie in a close embrace as she whimpered. "& quite frankly I didn't sleep with her a lot coz she has no appeal...She _is _slutty in a way."

Abbie opened her eyes & looked at the wet tear patches on her shirt. She felt Raditz slide a finger slide under her chin & turn her face to look at him. He wiped the remaining tears off her face & kissed her sweetly, smiling as Abbie weakly smiled.

" Well you don't have to worry about her anymore. I won't let Shelley near you again…Would you like that?" Raditz spoke in a silly baby voice that made Abbie laugh quietly.

" I don't think she'll be coming near you either." Vegeta muttered. Abbie turned to Vegeta.

" Are you still going to live with her?" Vegeta laughed & relaxed back in the chair.

" Hell no! She used to wake me up in the night & try & get me to shag her." Raditz snorted a short laugh & Vegeta joined him. "I'm gonna stay around here." Raditz's face turned serious & he glared at Vegeta. Vegeta saw Raditz's face & got what he was trying to say. " Oh, don't piss yourself Raditz, I won't get in the way. I'm just happy going on the computer, going in the pool & training every so often." Both Abbie & Raditz relaxed at this. Abbie got up & kissed Vegeta on the cheek.

" That's fine then. I'm gonna go have a shower & then I'm gonna take you two out. Raditz promised me he'd do something I like seeing as I…" Vegeta closed his eyes & frowned. "….yeh well, you know." She smiled & left the room.

Raditz got up & sat on the sofa.

" You best not start making stupid comments while you're here." Raditz warned. "I do what I want around here if you start commenting like you did in the pool I will start lift you into the air by the neck & squeeze till the blood to your brain is cut off." Even though this seemed quite a serious threat Vegeta just laughed & got up, heading to the kitchen again.

" You're height is the only thing you can threaten me with, Raditz." Raditz growled & watched Vegeta till he disappeared.


End file.
